Romance
Throughout the Rakenzarn games, players have the option to romance with a few selected girls (mainly singles) through interaction and/or dates. While it doesn't affect the alignment, it does offer unique rewards and affect the outcomes near the end of each game with different variations. Features Each game has different requirements to gain her interest. The most common condition all Rakenzarn games share is through interactions in varying dialogue trees. Some conditions are simple such as choosing the right replies in conversations but some are difficult to achieve. Once the girl the player chooses has gained a romantic interest, the relationship level will be established. Rakenzarn Tales In pre-version 4, each romance option has different conditions to win their hearts. Some conditions are simple such as a dialogue choice while some are more complex. Once the conditions are met, the player fully establishes a relationship with said girl. Players can increase their relationship level by presenting them with gifts or give proper answers in conversations during cutscenes. The better the gifts, the better the level increases and vice versa. At certain points, players will be engaged in different events (some are consist of characters interacting with one another and some consist of fights), which ends with the relationship increasing to the next level. In Version 4, the condition is different but simpler. With the addition of the Affinity feature, it's all down to simple choices to raise their Affinity. The potential romance ladies have a hidden gauge that establishes their affection toward the protagonist; choosing the best options will raise the hidden gauge even higher. Reaching the max hidden gauge will fully open the option to romance her. Once their Affinity has reached its max, a final scenario will occur and that is where the option occurs; either the player confesses their feelings or stays as friends. Both versions reward players with different goods whether they're rare equipment, more stat boosts, or new moves. Players can date multiple girls and gain the benefits from each of them. However, if they choose to increase their relationship with one girl to the maximum, the relationship will become exclusive and they will be locked out of dating the other girls any further. Rakenzarn Frontier Story Its function is similar to Rakenzarn Tales'. Players interact with the potential romance options through their friendship events with a similar hidden gauge. Rakenzarn Seigi TBA List The girls that the players can date are the following. Rakenzarn Tales Rakenzarn: Frontier Story Rakenzarn Seigi TBA Requirements Rakenzarn Tales In order to date a party member, Kyuu must build up that party member's Affinity to a sufficient level first. Rakenzarn: Frontier Story TBA Rakenzarn Seigi TBA Dating for Other Party Members All Rakenzarn games have the option to set up their other party members with potential romantic partners as well. Depending on the player's choices/match-making decisions, certain story events will play out differently and the characters will gain different rewards for each. Who will you date? Megumi Minami Dark Magician Girl Reiko Hinomoto Fabled Grimro Makoto Nanaya Misa Kakizaki Yuffie Kisaragi Konata Izumi Tayuya Sakura Kasugano Category:Feature